


[Fanmix] Only For You -- A Reincarnation Fanmix

by Fish_and_Celery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Post 513, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_and_Celery/pseuds/Fish_and_Celery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fanmix for Arthur and Merlin<br/>From when they lose each other until when they find each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] Only For You -- A Reincarnation Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fanmix I made in hopes of soothing the hurt of the final yeah right no it doesn't stop the pain at all  
> It's Merthur, but only in so far (or a little further) as canon is Merthur. So it's pretty shippy.  
> Some of the songs are songs that gave me feels personally, and others are the ones that are currently wrecking the fandom.  
> I've tried to take you through loss --> grief --> waiting --> reunion in hopes of making it less sad (still sad)  
> hope you enjoy

 

[](http://fish-and-celery.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/457/1158)

 

 

  **Only You -- A Reincarnation Fanmix**

(DOWLOAD AS A ZIP: [4SHARED](http://www.4shared.com/zip/I2H1_d9p/Only_For_You_-_A_Reincarnation.html)|[SENDSPACE](http://www.sendspace.com/file/ri8irf))[  
](http://www.mediafire.com/?cp7co288b6xk1eu)

1\. [Skyfall - Adele](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/JI4pOcu6/01_Skyfall.html) 

 

This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again  
  
For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen

 

2\. [King and Lionheart -  Of Monsters And Men](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/-IVgnSHt/02_King_and_Lionheart.html) 

His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly  
Pass the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind.  
Though far away, though far away, though far away  


 

We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same.  
Howling ghost they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.  
And in the sea that's painted black,  
Creatures lurk below the deck  
But you're the king and I'm a lionheart.

 

3\. [Hallelujah - Kate Voegele](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/DF5ZNcn6/03_Hallelujah.html)

Oh baby I have been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know I used to live alone before I knew you

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

 

4.[ The Call - Regina Spektor](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/UaNv8DvV/04_The_Call.html)

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it to  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget  
Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes  
You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

  

5\. [Til Kingdom Come - Coldplay](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/OBTTDFRh/05_Kingdom_Come.html)

For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come.  
Until my day, my day is done.  
And say you'll come, and set me free,  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.  
In your tears and in your blood,  
In your fire and in your flood,  
I hear you laugh, I heard you sing,  
"I wouldn't change a single thing."

 

6\. [Bring Me The Disco King - David Bowie](http://www.4shared.com/music/tfWC1qND/06_Bring_Me_the_Disco_King.html) 

Spin-offs with those who slept like corpses  
Damp morning rays in the stiff bad clubs  
Killing time in the '70s  
Smelling of love through the moist winds

Don't let me know when you're opening the door  
Close me in the dark, let me disappear  
Soon there'll be nothing left of me  
Nothing left to release

 

7\. [A Thousand Years - Christina Perri](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/BR9viGvs/07_A_Thousand_Years.html)

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

 

8.[ (Are You) The One I've Been Waiting For - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/cJJVG9BO/08__Are_You__The_One_That_Ive_.html)

Out of sorrow entire worlds have been built  
Out of longing great wonders have been willed  
They're only little tears, darling, let them spilt  
And lay your head upon my shoulder  
Outside my window the world has gone to war  
Are you the one that I've been waiting for


End file.
